Messages of the Bribery Kind
by torncorpse
Summary: Response to ARC Challenge - Writing Skilz. A series of IM's from withing ARC.


**Messages of the Bribery Kind**

--

_ARC Network System 4pm_

**C.Temple**: can I borrow your report?  
**A.Maitland**: No. Write your own.  
**C.Temple**: but I only have one hand.  
**C.Temple**: I'll cook you breakfast for a week?  
**C.Temple**: and do the washing up.  
**C.Temple**: and clean Rex's tank.  
**A.Maitland**: Fine. But you'd better do it.  
**C.Temple**: thanks abby

_ARC Network System 5:17pm_

**N.Cutter**: What happened after the car blew up?  
**S.Hart**: Why?  
**N.Cutter**: Lester won't accept the report with gaps.  
**S.Hart**: You were unconscious.  
**N.Cutter**: Tell him that.  
**_S.Hart has attached file  
N.Cutter has downloaded file_**  
**N.Cutter**: Are you sure this happened?  
**S.Hart**: Maybe.  
**S.Hart**: If you submit that he'll stop asking about gaps.  
**N.Cutter**: He'll have me sectioned.  
**N.Cutter**: Which might be a welcome break.  
**S.Hart**: I'll visit with HobNobs.  
**N.Cutter**: Ha ha.

_ARC Network System 7pm_

**S.Hart**: Did Lester send you back your report?  
**A.Maitland**: Yeah.  
**S.Hart**: What'd he say?  
**A.Maitland**: Stop stealing Connor's reports.  
**A.Maitland**: Connor stole mine!  
**S.Hart**: Connor just went home.  
**S.Hart**: Lester must've taken his.  
**A.Maitland**: WHAT?  
**S.Hart**: Cutter's getting 'talked' to.  
**A.Maitland**: Oh boy. This'll be fun. I wanted to go out tonight.  
**S.Hart**: Big plans?  
**A.Maitland**: Maybe.  
**A.Maitland**: More than likely I'll end up at home with Connor complaining about not being able to play the Playstation.  
**S.Hart**: Is his wrist broken?  
**A.Maitland**: Hairline fracture. Five to six weeks healing in a cast. He was already trying to work out how to scratch if it got itchy.  
**S.Hart**: You're going to lose all your forks.  
**A.Maitland**: lol.

_ARC Network System 8:30pm_

**S.Hart**: That was long.  
**A.Maitland**: What did he say?  
**S.Hart**: Can we go home yet?  
**A.Maitland**: Why did Connor get to go home?  
**N.Cutter**: Connor is allowed to suffer from delusions since he's injured, so his report will be redone tomorrow. We're supposed to know better.  
**N.Cutter**: Did that really happen?  
**A.Maitland**: We all wrote the same thing! Of course!  
**S.Hart**: It's too bad you were unconscious.  
**A.Maitland**: He'll never believe us.  
**S.Hart**: Ryan did.  
**A.Maitland**: Ryan is just humouring you.  
**N.Cutter**: I think you two are playing with me.  
**A.Maitland**: So what, we can have dinosaurs from the past but not aliens?  
**S.Hart**: I'm feeling somewhat hurt. Don't you trust us?  
**N.Cutter**: Time travelling aliens who use an old telephone box as a space ship? What makes you think I don't believe you?

_ARC Network System 9:45pm_

**S.Hart**: You think he'll notice if we just leave?  
**A.Maitland**: He has spies. He'll see us.  
**S.Hart**: Call Jenny, get a distraction.  
**A.Maitland**: Yeah, that'll work. Right up until he SEES US!  
**S.Hart**: You could flash him.  
**A.Maitland**: Or you could.  
**A.Maitland**: Where's an anomaly when you want one?  
**GeekBoy02**: where are you? Still at ARC?  
**S.Hart**: Yes.  
**A.Maitland**: Did you just hack into the network?  
**GeekBoy02**: yeah  
**S.Hart**: Get us out of here!  
**GeekBoy02**: haven't you handed in your reports?  
**A.Maitland**: He thinks we're making them up.  
**N.Cutter**: Can you make the detector go off?  
**GeekBoy02**: yeah.  
**S.Hart**: So do it!  
**GeekBoy02**: What's in it for me?  
**A.Maitland**: I won't break your other arm!  
**GeekBoy02**: oh, that's a real incentive.  
**N.Cutter**: You can drive to the next anomaly.  
**S.Hart**: We'll let you have a dart gun.  
**A.Maitland**: You don't need to clean Rex's tank.  
**N.Cutter**: Connor?  
**S.Hart**: Anomaly!  
**A.Maitland**: YES! Thanks Conner.  
**GeekBoy02**: I haven't done anything yet.

_ARC Network System 8:13am_

**C.Temple**: abby, can I get your report?  
**A.Maitland**: No.  
**C.Temple**: it's not my fault that a real anomaly showed up!  
**C.Temple**: at least there weren't any aliens in blue boxes.  
**C.Temple**: please?  
**C.Temple**: stephen, can I get your report?  
**S.Hart**: …no.  
**C.Temple**: Cutter?

--

Disclaimer: Connor and his friends belong to Impossible Pictures and ITV. No money was made by me.


End file.
